The subject invention relates to a wireless video transmission device, particularly to a device that will integrate the applications of radio communication, a detector and a CCD monitor camera.
Conventionally, a regular CCD monitor camera is not equipped with a radio communication transmission function, it has only a video output for monitoring, and is not equipped with a two-way audio transmission function
Therefore, a device that integrates the application of radio communications, a CCD monitor camera and a detector is provided.